Faces
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Seleção de drabbles sobre situações e shippers diversos. Várias categorias Slash Shippers Spoilers até Deathly Hallows
1. Reflexões

**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pretence. Todos os direitos a J.K. Rowling, ao chá de orégano que ela deve ter tomado pra ter feito tudo o que fez na série (chá de orégano é poderoso, meu ex-professor de Química que o diga!!), Warner Bros., Bloomsburry, Schoolastic, Editora Rocco, enfim, todos que ganham licítamente com a marca Harry Potter._

_Contém slash. Não sabe o que é slash? Imagine dois personagens masculinos de sua preferência em cenas "calientes" juntos. Imaginou? Então agora você já sabe o que é slash! se não gosta, se sente ofendido, ou tem medo de viciar e mudar-se de vez para o lado arco-íris da Força, peço encarecidamente que nem inicie a leitura. Se receber algum comentário deseducado sobre o que escrevi e/ou meus gostos, pode apostar que a resposta será tão deseducada quanto!!_

_Conjunto de drabbles de diferentes shippers slash. Tirando a primeira, que tem 160 palavras, e a última, que é especial, por isso tem 200, o restante tem exatamente 100 palavras. Engraçado, eu penei um pouco no começo, mas depois ficou tão fácil escrever uma história com as 100 palavras!!! Muitas saíram assim por mero acaso mesmo xDD_

_Espero que gostem, qualquer coisa já sabem! # aponta para o botãozinho roxo escrito "submit review" #_**

* * *

**

**Reflexões**

**Por:**_Mi-chan_

oOooOooOo

Observava-o em seu sono, tão cândido e puro quanto o era em sua adolescência.

Acariciou-lhe os cabelos sedosos com ternura. Tinham exatamente o mesmo cheiro de que se lembrava, com tamanho saudosismo, nas gélidas, solitárias e desesperadoras noites em Azkaban. Porém, em suas lembranças, aqueles cabelos castanho-claros não eram salpicados de fios prateados. Mesmo o rosto de expressões gentis não apresentava os traços de sofrimento e dor que agora eram tão obscenamente visíveis.

Se pensara que os 12 anos que passara trancafiado com os dementadores foram difíceis, vendo e imaginando o que o homem agora adormecido a seu lado passara em –teórica –"liberdade", teve a certeza de que não fora o único que passara por maus momentos.

–O que o tempo fez conosco, Moony? –perguntou em tom baixo e rouco, seus dedos a percorrerem com leveza a face pálida –O que _nós_ fizemos a nós mesmos? –questionou-se novamente, uma teimosa lágrima a se formar no canto de seus olhos cinzentos.

oOooOooOo

* * *

**Comentários da autora:** _Primeiro drabble que fiz. Criado enquanto assistia ao filme "O Conde de Monte Cristo", que passou mês passado, se não me engano, na Globo. Era pra ser uma fic, mas como não consegui desenvolver mais que isso, virou drabble mesmo._

_Haha Sirem tinha de vir primeiro, pois foi por causa desses dois que escrevo fics slash. Portanto eles são o meu shipper favorito-ever!!!_

_Well, deixemos de conversa fiada. Publicarei todos os drabbles que fiz ainda hoje. Espero que se divirtam!!_


	2. Pesadelo

**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pretence. Todos os direitos a J.K. Rowling, ao chá de orégano que ela deve ter tomado pra ter feito tudo o que fez na série (chá de orégano é poderoso, meu ex-professor de Química que o diga!!), Warner Bros., Bloomsburry, Schoolastic, Editora Rocco, enfim, todos que ganham licítamente com a marca Harry Potter._

_Contém slash. Não sabe o que é slash? Imagine dois personagens masculinos de sua preferência em cenas "calientes" juntos. Imaginou? Então agora você já sabe o que é slash! se não gosta, se sente ofendido, ou tem medo de viciar e mudar-se de vez para o lado arco-íris da Força, peço encarecidamente que nem inicie a leitura. Se receber algum comentário deseducado sobre o que escrevi e/ou meus gostos, pode apostar que a resposta será tão deseducada quanto!!_

_Conjunto de drabbles de diferentes shippers slash. Tirando a primeira, que tem 160 palavras, e a última, que é especial, por isso tem 200, o restante tem exatamente 100 palavras. Engraçado, eu penei um pouco no começo, mas depois ficou tão fácil escrever uma história com as 100 palavras!!! Muitas saíram assim por mero acaso mesmo xDD_

_Espero que gostem, qualquer coisa já sabem! # aponta para o botãozinho roxo escrito "submit review" #_

**

* * *

**

**Pesadelo**

**Por:** _Mi-chan_

oOooOooOo

Ergueu-se num salto, ofegante. Levou as mãos aos fios loiros. Suspirou. Tivera um pesadelo _muito_ real. Sonhara que, terminada a luta contra Voldemort, seu eterno _inimigo_ se casara. Pior, casara-se com a traidora-Weasley-fêmea-do-próprio-sangue. E eram _felizes_. Até filhos eles tiveram.

Estremeceu violentamente ante a lembrança desagradável. Com as costas da mão, enxugou o suor frio da testa. Ouviu um ruído a seu lado.

–Draco, tudo bem? –murmurou uma voz conhecida, os olhos muito verdes recusando-se a abrir –Volta a dormir...

Sentiu os braços fortes o envolverem e tornou a deitar. Virou de lado, um sorriso nos lábios.

Estava tudo bem.

oOooOooOo

* * *

**Comentários da autora:**_ Minha irmã disse que esse teria sido o melhor final para o livro do que aquele epílogo lá. Mas, apesar de tudo eu ainda amo o Scorpius e o Albus Severus, não importa o quão horríveis sejam seus nomes xDD_

_Mil beijos e aguardem, mais coisas vêm por aí x33_


	3. Pedaços

**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pretence. Todos os direitos a J.K. Rowling, ao chá de orégano que ela deve ter tomado pra ter feito tudo o que fez na série (chá de orégano é poderoso, meu ex-professor de Química que o diga!!), Warner Bros., Bloomsburry, Schoolastic, Editora Rocco, enfim, todos que ganham licítamente com a marca Harry Potter._

_Contém slash. Não sabe o que é slash? Imagine dois personagens masculinos de sua preferência em cenas "calientes" juntos. Imaginou? Então agora você já sabe o que é slash! se não gosta, se sente ofendido, ou tem medo de viciar e mudar-se de vez para o lado arco-íris da Força, peço encarecidamente que nem inicie a leitura. Se receber algum comentário deseducado sobre o que escrevi e/ou meus gostos, pode apostar que a resposta será tão deseducada quanto!!_

_Conjunto de drabbles de diferentes shippers slash. Tirando a primeira, que tem 160 palavras, e a última, que é especial, por isso tem 200, o restante tem exatamente 100 palavras. Engraçado, eu penei um pouco no começo, mas depois ficou tão fácil escrever uma história com as 100 palavras!!! Muitas saíram assim por mero acaso mesmo xDD_

_Espero que gostem, qualquer coisa já sabem! # aponta para o botãozinho roxo escrito "submit review" #_

**

* * *

**

**Pedaços**

**Por:** _Mi-chan_

oOooOooOo

O jovem Albus parecia reflexivo. Há tempos percebera o ardor insano de seus sentimentos por Gellert. Porém nunca se imaginara tão cego a ponto de não notar sua verdadeira face. Crueldade. Frieza. Ambição. Covardia.

Ariana morrera. Aberforth lhe agredia violentamente, diante de todos que foram presenciar o funeral de sua irmã, mas ele não esboçava reação. Sua alma parecia não estar mais ali. Partira, juntamente com Ariana. Ou com Grindelwald.

A dor em seu nariz fraturado não significava nada. Era como uma merecida punição. Quase agradável. Irrisória.

Em sua mente ecoava apenas uma pergunta, incessantemente:

"_Por que, Gellert? Por quê?"_

oOooOooOo

* * *

**Comentários da autora:** _Nyaaa, é tão bom pensar que Grindeldore é CANON /o/ Muito bom mesmo. Ah, e não é a primeira vez que escrevo com os dois... tenho um rascunho guardadinho que talvez um dia venha a se transformar numa fic. Quem sabe??_

_E vamos em frente, que tenho mais coisa pra publicar aqui /o/_


	4. Metade

**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pretence. Todos os direitos a J.K. Rowling, ao chá de orégano que ela deve ter tomado pra ter feito tudo o que fez na série (chá de orégano é poderoso, meu ex-professor de Química que o diga!!), Warner Bros., Bloomsburry, Schoolastic, Editora Rocco, enfim, todos que ganham licítamente com a marca Harry Potter._

_Contém slash. Não sabe o que é slash? Imagine dois personagens masculinos de sua preferência em cenas "calientes" juntos. Imaginou? Então agora você já sabe o que é slash! se não gosta, se sente ofendido, ou tem medo de viciar e mudar-se de vez para o lado arco-íris da Força, peço encarecidamente que nem inicie a leitura. Se receber algum comentário deseducado sobre o que escrevi e/ou meus gostos, pode apostar que a resposta será tão deseducada quanto!!_

_Conjunto de drabbles de diferentes shippers slash. Tirando a primeira, que tem 160 palavras, e a última, que é especial, por isso tem 200, o restante tem exatamente 100 palavras. Engraçado, eu penei um pouco no começo, mas depois ficou tão fácil escrever uma história com as 100 palavras!!! Muitas saíram assim por mero acaso mesmo xDD_

_Espero que gostem, qualquer coisa já sabem! # aponta para o botãozinho roxo escrito "submit review" #_

**

* * *

**

**Metade**

**Por:** _Mi-chan_

oOooOooOo

Fred pensou que seu coração não mais bateria quando soube que George se ferira. Nem estranhou quando seu pai, sempre tranqüilo, perdeu a calma com Kingsley. Não viu, nem sentiu mais nada até ver se seu gêmeo –sua outra metade –estava bem.

Ao vê-lo pálido, desacordado, um buraco sangrento onde outrora fora sua orelha, ficou sem reação. Demorou a se acostumar com o "novo look" de seu irmão.

–Mas é fato, agora ninguém nos confundirá –comentou George, deitado em sua cama, na parte superior da loja de logros no Beco Diagonal.

Fred quis beijá-lo. Ele estava bem. E continuava belo.

oOooOooOo

* * *

**Comentários da autora:** _Na verdade esse foi o último drabble que escrevi. Mas achei que a ordem ficaria melhor se eles viessem depois de Gellert/Albus. Não me perguntem o porquê!! xDD_

_Cara, fiquei com vontade de chorar enquanto escrevia esse drabble. Quem já leu o último livro até o final entende BEM o que eu digo T-T_

_Faltam só duas agora... E vamos nessa/o/_


	5. Enigmas

**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pretence. Todos os direitos a J.K. Rowling, ao chá de orégano que ela deve ter tomado pra ter feito tudo o que fez na série (chá de orégano é poderoso, meu ex-professor de Química que o diga!!), Warner Bros., Bloomsburry, Schoolastic, Editora Rocco, enfim, todos que ganham licítamente com a marca Harry Potter._

_Contém slash. Não sabe o que é slash? Imagine dois personagens masculinos de sua preferência em cenas "calientes" juntos. Imaginou? Então agora você já sabe o que é slash! se não gosta, se sente ofendido, ou tem medo de viciar e mudar-se de vez para o lado arco-íris da Força, peço encarecidamente que nem inicie a leitura. Se receber algum comentário deseducado sobre o que escrevi e/ou meus gostos, pode apostar que a resposta será tão deseducada quanto!!_

_Conjunto de drabbles de diferentes shippers slash. Tirando a primeira, que tem 160 palavras, e a última, que é especial, por isso tem 200, o restante tem exatamente 100 palavras. Engraçado, eu penei um pouco no começo, mas depois ficou tão fácil escrever uma história com as 100 palavras!!! Muitas saíram assim por mero acaso mesmo xDD_

_Espero que gostem, qualquer coisa já sabem! # aponta para o botãozinho roxo escrito "submit review" #_

**

* * *

**

**Enigmas**

**Por:** _Mi-chan_

oOooOooOo

Envolvera-se, ciente de que não era "especial" para ele. De que seu coração e pensamentos pertenciam à outra pessoa. Que não havia esperanças dessa situação mudar.

Não sabia porque ele aceitara seus sentimentos. Porque se envolvia, devolvia os beijos pressurosos, porque o tocava e lhe proporcionava prazer.

Severus Snape era um paradoxo. Um enigma que desejava muito desvendar. Sem se importar quanto tempo levaria para consegui-lo.

As esperanças de um dia ser devidamente notado por ele eram nulas. Isso era fato.

Mas ele decidiu tentar mesmo assim. Um Black não desiste de seus desejos.

E Regulus era um bom Black.

oOooOooOo

* * *

**Comentários da autora:** _Drabble que mais amei escrever. Enquanto Sirem é meu shipper favorito, SevReg mora no meu coração, mais especificamente na parte sonserina dele xDD. Os amo de paixão!!! Pena que a JK não deu mais importância pra eles, principalmente pro Regulus. Quer dizer, eles foram importantes na trama e talz, mas ahhh, será que alguém conseguiu me entender?_

_Acho que não... xD_

_Enfim, vamos à última dessa série insana de drabbles. Espero que a saúde mental de vocês continue intacta após tudo isso. A sério._


	6. Last Tale

**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pretence. Todos os direitos a J.K. Rowling, ao chá de orégano que ela deve ter tomado pra ter feito tudo o que fez na série (chá de orégano é poderoso, meu ex-professor de Química que o diga!!), Warner Bros., Bloomsburry, Schoolastic, Editora Rocco, enfim, todos que ganham licítamente com a marca Harry Potter._

_Contém slash. Não sabe o que é slash? Imagine dois personagens masculinos de sua preferência em cenas "calientes" juntos. Imaginou? Então agora você já sabe o que é slash! se não gosta, se sente ofendido, ou tem medo de viciar e mudar-se de vez para o lado arco-íris da Força, peço encarecidamente que nem inicie a leitura. Se receber algum comentário deseducado sobre o que escrevi e/ou meus gostos, pode apostar que a resposta será tão deseducada quanto!!_

_Conjunto de drabbles de diferentes shippers slash. Tirando a primeira, que tem 160 palavras, e a última, que é especial, por isso tem 200, o restante tem exatamente 100 palavras. Engraçado, eu penei um pouco no começo, mas depois ficou tão fácil escrever uma história com as 100 palavras!!! Muitas saíram assim por mero acaso mesmo xDD_

_Espero que gostem, qualquer coisa já sabem! # aponta para o botãozinho roxo escrito "submit review" #_

**

* * *

**

**Last Tale**

**Por:**_Mi-chan_

oOooOooOo

"_Era uma vez um garoto de olhos muito verdes. O único a sobreviver à magia de um poderoso bruxo das Trevas..."_ –narrava Draco, no breu do aposento.

A narrativa das aventuras do _menino-que-sobreviveu_ levou horas para ser concluída. Quando acabou, o loiro estava afônico.

–Criativo, sem dúvidas mas, porque nós acabamos separados? –questionou Harry, sentado entre as pernas de Malfoy que apenas deu de ombros.

–E eu, que já apareci morto? –ralhou Regulus, cruzando os braços –Pelo menos o Sev foi um agente duplo até o fim!

–Todas as mortes foram inúteis –comentou Snape brevemente.

–E ridículas! –exclamou Sirius –O Reg se afogou num lago "amaldiçoado", O Seb...Snape foi "comido" pela cobra –Regulus atirou uma almofada no irmão –e eu atravessei um véu encardido. Sem contar o coitado do Remus que _casou_ contra a vontade, teve um _filho_ e, no meio da batalha decisiva, apareceu _repentinamente_ morto!

–Não teve graça. Os únicos que sobreviveram foram vocês dois –acrescentou Lupin, enquanto Sirius o abraçava possessivamente.

–E.Nem.Ficamos.Juntos –pontuou Potter –Dá próxima vez, cria algo melhor. Fantasmas. Lobisomens. Magia. Isso não funciona mais.

–É? –murmurou Draco, desdenhoso.

–Aposto que se você escrevesse um livro, ele seria um completo fracasso –replicou, cheio de certeza.

oOooOooOo

* * *

**Comentários da autora:** _Que história mais louca, né? Perfeita para fechar com chave de ouro minha primeira série de drabbles xDD Espero que vocês tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu. se não se divertiram, minhas mais sinceras desculpas desde já. # deprimida #_

_Se haverá mais maluquices como essas que vocês acabaram de presenciar, ou não, só vocês podem decidir. Afinal, o que é um escritor sem seus leitores??_

_Mil beijos para todos que têm coragem de ler o que escrevo. _

_Até mais ver!!!_

_o/_

_M.Lupin /Mi-chan/_


End file.
